I got you
by Profiling Hotly
Summary: A series of Hotchniss vignettes inspired by the lyrical genius of Jack Johnson.
1. I've got an angel

**A/N:** I recently read a fic based on a Jack Johnson song and I loved the concept. He's one of my favourite artists, his lyrics are practically music to my soul. So I had this idea to write a series of little Hotchniss vignettes based on different songs. They aren't in any chronological order, they aren't strictly canon or following the storyline of the show. Just take them all as individual snapshots into the life they could potentially share.

Also I know I have two unfinished stories in the works. I'm sorry. I'm one of those writers. Huge procrastinator.  
Peace. x

* * *

_I've got an angel. She doesn't wear any wings._  
_She wears a heart that can melt my own;_  
_she wears a smile that can make me want to sing._

**(Angel, 2008)**

* * *

"Emily" he whispered tenderly, his voice was soft as he gently made his way across her bedroom. She lay with her back to the door; the ivory linen drapes hanging at the window were open, allowing the glistening moon to shine over small frame. The light fell just onto her body, curled up underneath the thick winter duvet, pulled right up to her chin.

He walked around the bed and sat down by her feet, his hands moving instantly of their own volition to trace her ankles from above the covers. He felt her recoil; tuck her feet up further as she moved the blanket to hide the bottom of her face.

Her head was currently covered by shadows, but he knew light would reveal silent tears streaming down that beautiful alabaster skin.

"Emily" he repeated, shuffling further up the bed to reach up and stroke a hand through her silky hair.

"You didn't let me finish. You don't understand," he murmured gingerly as his thumb started to stroke her temple.

"Aaron, I'm tired. I don't want to do this now," she replied, her voice shaky as she struggled to remain impassive. But her body betrayed her, leaning ever so slightly into his touch, giving him all the information he needed.

He stayed quiet for a moment, just letting his hand soothe her. Selfishly he was glad for the lack of light, because he didn't think he could handle seeing her cry. It was such a rare occurrence that when she did break it reminded him anew each time of just how human and vulnerable she really was. And each time it caused his own chest to constrict in physical pain at the knowledge that there was very little he could do to remove the sorrow consuming her. And on the rarer occasions like today, where he knew he was the cause of her tears, it stung just that bit more.

He'd found himself marvelling each day at how amazing a person she really was, and the gratitude he felt to whomever was watching over him from above seem to grow ten-fold. How he'd gotten so lucky, how he'd been blessed with this second chance at life, with a woman so compassionate, and so giving, he would never understand it. He didn't deserve her. Of that he was certain.

She'd somehow managed to break down his every defence. After his divorce, his paramount personal failing, had left him with so much guilt and self-doubt, he'd actively decided to shut himself off into the depths of bitterness and never ending darkness, because really, he hadn't felt he deserved anything else. Bar his son, he had successfully managed to push away everyone, lashing out in anger at anyone who dared attempt to pull him from his permanent state of brooding.

Yet she'd persisted. She'd put up with his emotional outbursts. She had pushed and pushed and refused to let him fall down that blackhole of self-destruction. She had made him laugh, reminded him that there was still light in the world, light worth living for. Light like his son. She had forced him to see that the failure of his marriage didn't automatically equate to his failing as a father, but if he continued down his dark and dangerous path of self-sentenced doom, then he would be failing Jack.

She'd been unafraid to play that card.

And with that one act of bravery, she'd become his angel.

His saving grace.

And overtime the warmth of her heart came to melt his long frozen one. She taught him how to feel again. How to trust again. How to love again.

These days all it took was a small smile shot his way across the conference table to brighten his whole day.

She was his world. And she really was oblivious to the fact.

"Why are you ashamed of me?" she asked timidly, her voice muffled by the covers over her mouth. The question hung with such apprehension, she was terrified to ask, but she needed to know. After a lifetime of struggling with feeling worthless and undeserving of any real affection, the past six months had passed by like a dream. She'd really believed it was too good to be true, that she could have won the affection of a man like Aaron Hotchner. So noble and decent, he was really the first man in her entire life that had treated her as though she was important enough to be treasured and loved.

She had understood the importance of them starting their relationship the right way. She knew his concerns, and agreed that they needed to keep things under wraps, at least to begin with; because they had both sacrificed too much for the BAU to be thrown to the curb now. There was so much at stake, so they had to be certain of what they were doing, and sure that they could separate work and home before they let anyone know of their growing attachment.

And that was aside from the fact that they were both innately private people, and to some degree they both felt that their growing relationship was something intimate between them, and didn't need to be broadcasted to the rest of the world.

But it was getting hard now.

It had been six months. Six months that they'd been lying to the team, who were somewhat disturbingly oblivious to their changing bond.

"How could you even think that?" he retorted with force, gently moving his hand to pull the duvet away from her face, giving her nowhere to hide.

As his eyes continued to adjust to the minimal light he made out the outline of her face; he saw the tears streaking her perfect skin and felt an instant ache in his heart. He could read the stubborn look on her face, the look that refused to accept the tenderness with which he was meeting her.

"You stopped me," she said, choking on half a sob she'd been trying to swallow. She sat up and rested her back against the headboard, bringing her knees up to her chest, wrapping her long arms around them in an unashamedly defensive stance.

"I did"

"How did you even know?"

"Because I know you."

"But it's Dave. He's the reason half of the fraternization rules even exist"

"I know"

"He's not Garcia. He wouldn't tell anyone."

"I know"

"Then why did you stop me?" she asked, her eyes snapped up to meet his, she still had silent tears strolling down her cheeks, but she seemed calmer than she had before. Her bottom lip was pouting out, indicative of her overwhelming sadness.

"We agreed on twelve cases Emily" he replied, reaching out to push a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Aaron we've made it through eleven!" she retorted indignantly, her legs automatically falling flat on the bed as she stared at him in disbelief.

"Yes, but we agreed on twelve, minimum. And I still think that we should aim for nine months, it's not fair to confide in Dave and then force him to lie to the team too" he countered quietly, regret evident in his tone.

She picked at a loose thread on her covers, contemplating that response. He sounded calm, logical.

How was he finding this so easy?

"I know I'm not giving you enough credit here, but when things like today happen… it just makes me question everything. They… they're all my family. You…you…" she turned away, her blush hidden by the shadows painting the room.

"You give me so much joy. I just want to share that with the people who care about me. Dave's been worrying about me. He's the closest thing to a father I've ever had. I wanted to tell him how happy I am. How happy you've made me. To appease his concern, because really, I'm better than I've been in such a long time… And you, you stopped me" she explained, confusion riddled through her voice.

"Em-"

"It's killing me to keep lying to them. I don't think I can do it much longer. Yet it doesn't seem to be affecting you, at all. And I just… I can't understand that. I can't. So then I can't help but doubt sometimes, and wonder whether the secrecy is something you really actually want, because you're still not really sure about us, and it's easier, because it gives you an out."

"Emily stop" he requested quietly, placing a gentle finger over her lips. As she raised her concerns and gave him a snapshot into her mind, her voice had risen and grown thick with emotion, he knew if he let her continue, she'd never hear him out.

He swiftly kicked his shoes off and hoped over her to sit beside her on the other side of the bed, and then he pulled her into his lap, encircling her completely within his thick muscular arms.

He could feel the tension in her figure, the internal struggle she was going through to keep control. He placed a soft kiss on her shoulder and took a deep breath, taking in her sweet scent.

"It does affect me. I hate lying to them, just as much as you, I promise you" he began, his voice deep and even.

"But as much as it pains me to be dishonest with them, and as much as it goes against the principles of candour upon which I think the team needs to follow in order to stay truly effective, it's a price necessary to ensure that I have a future with you. It's a sacrifice I'm willing to make" he defended; his words hushed murmurs in her ear.

He felt her scramble around to look at him, tears drying, slightly doe-eyed as she took in the magnitude of what he had just confessed. He kept his hold on her waist but met her eyes, leaning his forehead against hers, trying to share with her the serenity he currently held.

"Emily, I'm in love with you. I've never been more sure of anything in my life. All I know is that I can't imagine going another day without you. I don't know how I'd make it through another day anymore without you. You saved me, but I still need you to carry me through each day," he swallowed, clearing his throat.

"You know this morning, I was having the most horrible morning. I reviewed three consults with JJ, and had to conclude that they weren't pressing enough for us to deal with, despite the fact that across them eight people had lost their lives. But then you caught my eye, just as I went to lock myself away in my office. And you smiled at me, just smiled. And it seemed to just melt away all of the anguish, all of the darkness. That smile in itself is enough to remind me that there's still good in the world, because you're still in it," he tightened his grasp on her waist, breathing deeply before he continued.

"Em, I dream every night of the angels we're going to make together. I wonder how I'm going to stop making angels with you. Because I can see just how easily they'll multiply. I want to grow old with you, to watch those angels grow up to be just as beautiful as their mother" he confessed, his eyes slipping shut as he just rested there, with her in his arms, his head against hers.

She just sat there frozen, staring at him, disbelief mixed with a foreign warmth running through her veins.

Never in her life had anyone made her feel so invaluable or precious as he had made her feel in that moment.

"Aaron" she whispered against his lips, shock laced in that small chant.

He closed the tiny gap between them and brought his lips gingerly against hers, sucking carefully on her bottom lip, as a hand rose to slip into her black hair. His mouth moulded perfectly against hers, taking in the smooth texture of her plump lips and the minty taste of her toothpaste still lingering.

He pulled away and cupped her face in his large, gun calloused hands.

"You deserve so much better than I can give you right now. So much better than I probably will be able to give you in the next year. At least for the next little while, it's only going to get harder, and some of it is going to hurt. And I'm so sorry about that, I wish it could be different, but I can't bring myself to be dishonest with you" he paused, reaching up to thumb away the remaining streaks on her face.

"But, if you can wait, if you can hold out just a bit longer for me, I vow to you, I'll spend every day of the rest of our lives making it up to you" he promised, leaning in to seal it with a chaste kiss.

"But right now, I need to protect you, to protect us and our future, if you'll let me" he finished meeting her eyes once more.

"I know it's really hard, I'm sorry," he added regretfully, resting his head against hers again.

They sat in silence for a moment, as Emily tried to process everything the man before her had confessed. He, a man who struggled so much to express the emotions that so deeply ran through him, had practically laid his heart on the table, just to appease her, because he understood the depths of her insecurity.

And she unknowingly just like him wondered for a moment what she'd done to deserve him.

She slithered her arms up and around his neck and placed a sweet kiss to his throat, letting her breathing calm against his pulse point, revelling in the fact that he was here, alive in her arms, and in love with her, apparently wanting nothing more than to share the rest of eternity with her.

"Oh Aaron" she chanted softly, at a loss to say anything else.

He pulled her further up his lap and held her tighter still against him, feeling her breasts press gently against his chest as she took each heavy breath. He was holding her for dear life, as she was him.

"I love you my angel"

She smiled into his neck, closing her eyes, letting an unfamiliar peace settle upon her.

"I love you too."


	2. Home

**A/N:** I disappeared for a while, I apologise. Follow me on tumblr for more frequent updates and potential little Hotchniss drabbles and ficlets.  
Peace. xx

* * *

_I've gotta get home there's a garden to tend,  
__Here's fruit on the ground and the birds have all moved back into my attic,_  
_Whistling static_  
_And the young learn to fly_  
_I will patch all the holes up again_

_Well, I can't believe that my lime tree is dead_  
_I thought it was sleeping, I guess it got fed up with not being fed_

**(Home, 2004)**

* * *

He slipped the key into his front door, unsure of what category of storm he was about to face. Rubbing his eyes tiredly with one hand, he headed through the door and almost fell head first onto the cold tiles. Stumbling and biting his lip to refrain from letting a curse slip, he dropped his go bag reflexively in the entrance and took a few hurried steps, a hand jerking out to fall flat on the nearby wall, steadying himself.

Taking a deep breath, his brown eyes roamed down to eye the offending object in the middle of the floor.

Livvie's baby-doll pusher, tipped on its side, sitting right in the middle of the doorway.

He picked up the toy and put it under his arm, turning back to shut the door and kick his go-bag against the wall, out of anyone's way.

Strolling two steps toward their living room, he felt himself freeze at the sight before his eyes. It looked as though every toy that his two children owned between them were sprawled out across the cream carpet. From Olivia's growing collection of Barbies, books and blocks, to Jack's beloved matchbox cars, train tracks and plastic golf set (why it was inside… well Hotch wasn't sure). In the corner of the room he could see what appeared to be blue play dough squished into the carpet, a lime green marker laying on the ground nearby, the cap nowhere to be seen.

His children however, were nowhere to be seen.

Frowning in concern as he registered the eerie and usual silence coursing through his home and started making his way up the stairs, two at a time.

* * *

_Four hours earlier…_

Hotch was climbing the jet's air-stairs, having almost made it on board. Finally after nine days, he was able to leave Idaho and this hellish case behind. He'd only been there for a consult, but it had turned into the most bizarre and exhausting case. An elusive, quasi-terrorist group had basically taken over the entire state and brought the local PD to their knees.

He was beyond glad to be going home.

However his phone buzzing angrily against his leg stopped him in his tracks. He stepped to the side, allowing Morgan and Reid to continue their ascent as he pulled out his cell.

Emily.

He flicked it open and continued up the stairs again.

_"__Hey sweetheart"_

_"__Where are you?"_

She sounded panicked, tired, and a little angry.

_"__I'm just boarding the jet now"_

_"__You told me you'd be home by now."_

He frowned, stopping once more in his tracks, this time just outside the hatch.

_"__No… I said we were hoping to be home by now. I never said it concretely," _he corrected, his voice soft, riddled with a tenderness he reserved only for Emily and his children.

He heard her huff and sit on a silence. He wanted to speak again, to ask her what was going on, because obviously something was going on, but his past had taught him otherwise. Emily didn't do well when pushed. He needed to be patient.

Even if his entire team were waiting for him mere metres away, aboard the jet, so they could get home.

A little ironic really.

Their pregnant pause lasted another twenty seconds before Emily finally spat out,

_"__Well if you knew you were going to be later you could have called me, or at least text."_

_"__Em I'm sorr-"_

_"__Yeah well sorry doesn't help me. God Aaron... It wasn't even my turn to stay at home with the kids. You could have given that consult to anyone, but no of course you had to do it, because you just couldn't resist going back to Idaho and rehashing your ties with-"_

_"__Emily"_

_"__No God just forget it. I'll see you when I see you."_

_"__Wai-"_

And with that, the line went dead.

He stared at the phone in his hand, completely in shock, blinking a few times to reassure himself that yes, that really was just his fiancée on the phone, and yes she had just busted his balls for not being home yet.

His Emily, on his ass, about not being home.

Something wasn't right.

He started keying his passcode into the IPhone, intent on calling her back. But halfway through his eyes looked down through the transparent keys to the picture of his happy smiling brunette, with their equally sparkle-eyed toddler.

Whatever was going on, he couldn't fix it from here. If it was an _emergency_, she would have told him.

She'd just sounded grumpy.

And frustrated.

And emotional.

So with those thoughts in his mind he slipped his phone back into his trouser pocket and waltzed into the jet, hoping for a quick flight home.

* * *

As he reached the upper floor of their home, he first noticed a basket of dirty laundry tipped on its side just at the foot of the stairs, half the clothes spread across the floor. Frowning he kept moving, his feet following the sounds of a familiar soundtrack.

_…__or the chocolate fondue, but with you, but with you, I found my place, I see your face, and it's nothing like I've ever known before. Love is an open door, love is an open door…_

Okay, finally some normality.

Despite being too young to understand much of it, Olivia had fallen in love with the latest Disney feature, much to Aaron's chagrin (he wasn't partial to musicals). She'd watched it at least a dozen times since Emily had bought it for her on a whim about a month ago.

He followed the melodic sound, ignoring the little voice in his head that reminded him of the effect that prolonged exposure to the song would have on him; a mere twenty seconds would result in it swimming in his mind for the next three days.

A small smile spread across his face as he found Jack and Livvie snuggled up together in the rumpus room. The two were sharing a beanbag, huddled underneath his daughter's favourite purple throw rug.

Seven-year-old Jack was fast asleep, his head lolling lazily to the side while he kept a protective arm around his baby sister, whose big dark doe-eyes were fixated on the bright moving animations. It wasn't until he came to block her view that she seemed to snap out of her trance and clapped her hands together excitedly.

"Dada, Dada!" she squealed enthusiastically, reaching her arms up, having lost all interest in the film for the time being.

His son was thankfully a heavy sleeper, and apparently oblivious to the racket his sister was making beside him.

Hotch smiled deeply at his little girl, reaching down and easily untangling her from Jack's arms, gently bouncing her in his own and beginning to plant a string of raspberries along her soft, chubby cheeks, causing a flush of giggles to erupt from her.

"Naoooooo Dadaaaa!" she squealed louder, laughing hysterically as he continued his assault on her, swiftly moving out of the room and shutting the door strategically behind him. He swung Olivia upside down, eliciting a fresh bout of squeals and giggles.

It was these sounds. These sounds of pure and innocent joy that rubbed away the darkness that threatened to consume him after a case.

They centred him, reminded him each time of why he did what he did.

Finally after another minute of shrieking and laughter he relented and brought her up to his chest and hugging her close against him, kissing her cheek again and nuzzling against her.

"I missed you sweetie," he told her, kissing her again and continuing along the upstairs hallway, now on the hunt for the other main woman in his life.

Olivia babbled happily in his ear, playing with his collar.

"Where's Mommy?" he asked her softly, as he checked each room he came across; first his upstairs study and then her own.

His two-year-old's eyes suddenly opened wide and she scrunched up her face impatiently.

"Shhhhh!"

Aaron raised a confused eyebrow at her, stopping in his tracks.

"Shhhh?" he enquired, his head tipping sideways as he tried to understand his daughter's antics.

"Mama sleeping" she informed him seriously in a hushed whisper, a small stubby finger come up over her lips to emphasize her point.

He vaguely wondered how many times Jack had done that for the message to sink in.

However then his thoughts moved to ponder over the information he'd just been given as he started slowly making his way back toward his own bedroom at the end of the corridor.

It was only 4:25 in the afternoon. Emily wasn't a napper by nature, especially when she was home alone with the kids… something must really be off.

Looking at his daughter quizzically he tipped his head again.

"Has Mommy been asleep for a long time?" he asked her, brushing some of her silky brown hair out of her face.

Olivia seemed to consider this question very seriously, he knew at the age of two that her sense of time was going to be a little off, but he thought he should try and figure out as much as he could before going off to find his fiancée.

However it seemed too much for the littlest Hotchner, and he had to stifle a laugh as he watched her little face scrunch up tight as she thought.

"Was she sleeping before you started watching Frozen?"

"No, Mama cry!" she shrieked, suddenly forgetting her rule about being quiet in her excitement at being able to answer his question.

Hotch frowned, worry starting to overcome him. He kissed Olivia's head and ran a hand through her hair, walking the last few paces to their bedroom.

Nudging the door open with his forearm, he settled Livvie onto his side and copied her earlier movement, raising his index finger over his lips to indicate that they needed to be quiet.

Walking over to their king sized bed, he sat on the edge and looked at his sleeping Emily, curled up in a tight ball. Her eyes were puffy and her normally alabaster face was streaked and blotchy, clear evidence that she'd spent a fair amount of time in here crying.

His heart ached at the sight.

He leaned down and pulled their duvet over her, knowing how easily she caught cold, and carried their bubbling daughter back outside, heading back downstairs to do some damage control.

* * *

_Two and a half hours later…_

Emily woke up with a start, jolting up in bed her head thumped and she lay back down for a minute, the grogginess overwhelming her.

Her head was pounding and her eyes felt dry, as did her throat. This was the aftermath of a good long cry that came from pit of your stomach and exhausted you into a long but unrestful sleep.

She sat up more slowly, rubbing her temple and looking somewhat absently at the blanket that was tangled between her legs.

Huh?

She stood up, her senses slowly beginning to catch up with her.

There was hardly any light left. The curtains were still open, and the dusk was settling into the sky, bathing the room she shared with Aaron in a mix of shadows and darkness.

She could also smell the familiar scent of her favourite bolognaise sauce wafting up through the house.

That kicked her brain into gear.

Blinking rapidly she potted across the floorboards and out of her bedroom door, her heart starting to pick up with her strides as the realisation dawned.

_Aaron was home._

She practically bolted through the corridor and down the stairs, turning swiftly to the right and toward the kitchen, practically throwing herself into Aaron's strong frame, taking him by surprise.

But after the momentary shock his arms wrapped easily around her, holding her close against him, his face burying into her hair.

"Hey" he whispered gently, swaying her slightly, reassuring her that yes, he really was there, and no, he wasn't about to go anywhere.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled in her smallest voice, burying her head in his chest.

He stroked a strong hand along her back and only shook his head as he came to rest it on top of hers.

"Don't be," he reassured, pulling her back to kiss her tenderly, his hands snaking around her waist, pressing her against him.

She kissed him back gently and leant her forehead against his, her eyes slipping shut as she felt the burn of fresh tears behind her eyes.

How, she had no idea.

He held her firm and rested there with her, his face contorting into a frown.

"Em… sweetheart, what's wrong?"

She shook her head against him, her hands pushing against his chest and pulling away, the tenderness with which he spoke too much for her in that moment.

Wiping her eyes she let out a shaky laugh and turned her head, looking around for the kids.

She spotted them in the lounge room. Jack showing Olivia how to draw something with their crayons, leaning against the coffee table in the centre of the now tidy room. There were no Barbies or cars in sight.

She suddenly realised that she could hear the faint hum of their dryer in the distance and as she spun again to face Aaron, her eyes trailed behind him noticing the two pots on the stove, her favourite meal apparently only minutes away from being ready.

For a moment, shock just played on her face, but then she began to shake and turned away as the tears spilled over.

Aaron was around the island and had her against him within seconds.

"Hey" he soothed gently, as he caught her trembling form, supporting her weight against him.

She was trying to fight the emotions consuming her. He could feel the battle in her body as she sobbed and simultaneously shook her head, as if trying to snap herself out of it.

"Em... talk to me"

He felt her head shaking against him as she clutched desperately at his shirt.

"I… I can't d..do this anymore" she managed to get out between deep sobs and hyperventilations.

He ran strong hands against her back, trying to calm her.

"Breath Emily" he instructed calmly.

"We...we didn't plan this" she sputtered out, wiping at her eyes furiously as she looked at him.

He looked down at her stupidly, confusion etched onto his face.

"Aaron… I… I'm pregnant," she uttered.

He continued to stare at her momentarily before his dimples deepened and he gave her a soft smile with a shake of his own head as everything suddenly made sense.

"Oh Em…" he murmured with an empathetic chuckle, pulling her into his arms again.

He felt Emily begin to shake against him harder, as he heard her both laughing and crying.

"I..I'm happy," she sobbed, her head pounding with the overwhelming emotion. "I'm just sooo tired" she continued, burying her head into him as she let out another chocked sob only to laugh again.

He pulled her back and cupped her face, kissing her passionately, his tongue delving between her lips, ignoring the tears that streaked across her face.

Pulling away he just looked at her in awe, his eyes sparkling with light, looking at Emily's shy smile as the tears continued to fall.

"Emily… a baby. We're having a baby."

She laughed a little and nodded.

"A baby. Another baby," she repeated, the disbelief in her voice matching her face as she wiped her eyes.

He looked at her sympathetically, grabbing her hand to pull her close again.

"Aaron, how are we going to do this? Livvie only just turned two. She's not even toilet trained yet" she started fretting, her brain beginning to catch up with her, the worries that had been plaguing her for the past four days starting to surface.

"Things are crazy around here. You saw what the place looked like when you got home. I can barely keep from drowning now and I don't know how… how we can do this with work and I just-"

He cut her off with a deep kiss, his hand holding the small of her back firmly against him as his other fingers tangled in her hair. He poured his love and joy and reassurance into that embrace.

"We'll make it work," he vowed, pecking her again and encircling her waist, shaking his own head at her affectionately.

"Do you remember the day you found out you were expecting Olivia? You thought we'd never make it through that" he reminded her, swaying her gently again as her tears began to finally subside and her breathing evened out.

They stayed lost in their little bubble for a minute or two; moments like this so surreal and contrary to what they both faced on a daily basis, that they always got lost just savouring them.

"A baby" she finally said softly, a small smile on her face as she soaked in his strength, him managing to finally remind her once again that they could face anything as long as they did so together.

"A baby" he replied, his smile wide as he met her eyes, reassurance and love shining through them.

He heard the pitter-patter of little feet run up to them and then felt the small impact on their legs.

"Livya hug!" she squealed, trying her hardest to keep herself balanced as she tried to throw her arms around both her parents legs. He heard Emily begin to laugh as he bent down to pick up their little bundle of joy and squished her between them, repeating his earlier process of blowing raspberries against her face, eliciting fresh giggles both from her and from Emily too.

"Come on, let's eat," he said warmly, shifting Olivia to his left side and wrapping his right arm around Emily's waist, pulling her tight to his side and leading them back around the counter.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading, reviews are always nice (:


End file.
